Paladin
The Paladin rips through his enemies with both Pistols and Blades. He is not only a damage specialist able to deal with most situations, but also has quite a few tricks up his sleeve. He uses strong Focus attacks to deal high amounts of damage, and can not only Impair and Afflict is foes, but also teleport to them and create his own zone of dominance on the battlefield. The Deck is good for both solo and group play, and it has tools to effectively handle both single targets and groups of enemies. With good Focus attacks and the ability to Afflict enemies with damage-over-time effects, the Paladin is very useful in dungeons, and with abilities which increase mobility, the Deck can be a hazard to anyone in player-versus-player combat. Active Abilities Hair Trigger: A Pistol Focus attack which is channeled over one second to do several hits to one target. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Chop Shop: A Blade Focus attack which is channeled over a few seconds to do several hits to several targets in an area around you. Consumes all Blade Resources. Shootout: A Pistol Focus attack which is channeled over a few seconds to do several hits to one target. Consumes all Pistol Resources. Trial by Swords: A Blade attack which hits one target. The target becomes Impaired and unable to act for a few seconds. Spiral of Death: A Blade attack which hits one target at range and makes you teleport to it. The attack also hits several targets in an area around your new location. Destiny: A Blade attack which hits one target. If the target is Afflicted the target gains an additional damage-over-time effect which lasts for a few seconds. Consumes all Blade Resources. Master’s House: A Blade Elite ability which creates a large area around you which lasts for several seconds. When you stay inside this area you gain an effect which significantly increases your movement speed and damage output and makes you immune to root and snare effects. Passive Abilities Seven and a Half Samurai: Increases the effectiveness of all your Focus attacks. Increased Focus: Increases the chance that your Focus attacks will critically hit. Finish the Movement: Whenever you finish channelling a Focus attack you gain an extra Resource for your primary weapon. Fortunate Strike: Whenever you hit an Afflicted target there is a chance you will do an extra hit for extra damage. Incision: Whenever you do a Penetrating hit you also Afflict the target with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for a few seconds. Destiny Fulfilled: Whenever you hit a target which is affected by the Destiny ability’s damage-over-time effect, the effect ends and the target receives an extra hit for extra damage. Flight of Daggers: Every attack you make builds up a counter. When this counter reaches five you will do an extra attack to several targets around you. The targets become Afflicted with a damage-over-time effect which lasts for a few seconds. Gallery paladin_header.png Category:Decks Category:Templars decks Category:Blade Category:Pistol